Anything Could Happen (Meso-Teens Version)
Anything Could Happen Anything Could Happen is a song performed by Meso-Teens. Before the performance, Simon decides to take Jo out on a date. As they both walk away, Hayley begins to sing in the auditorium with Portia, who fake pukes on her singing and Ana as Meso-Teens begin to enter the stage. Jenna and Jackie watch the performance, happy with Meso-Teens' current progress. Simon and Cody sing with Hayley and Portia quickly seems jealous as she glares at both Hayley and Cody, but Jenna still seems a little upset as she looks through photos of her and Andy on his phone. As Hayley sings, Cody seems to notice her walk past Blaine with a confused expression. As the Meso-Teens sings, silver or grey balloons fall as they drag Jenna and Jackie to dance with them. Back in New York, Kitty flips through a notebook and gets out of bed, looking uncomfortable. At the end she is then seen taking a pregnancy test and looking a bit shocked. Lyrics Hayley (Meso-Teens Girls): Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh, Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh, Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh, Eeh, ee-eeh, ee, (Haa!) Stripped to the waist We fall into the river Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret I've been trying to hide, Hayley with Meso-Teens Girls: We held our breath, To see our names are written On the wreck of ‘86 That was the year I knew the panic was over Hayley: Yeah, since we found out Since we found out That Hayley with Meso-Teens: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could Meso-Teens: Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Simon (Meso-Teens): After the war, We said we'd fight together (Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo) I guess we thought That's just what humans do (Oo oo oo-oo) Letting darkness grow As if we need its palette And we need its colour (Oo oo oo-oo) But now I've seen it through And now I know the truth That Simon with Meso-Teens: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could Meso-Teens: Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Cody (with Meso-Teens): Baby, I'll give you everything you need I'll give you everything you need Oh! I'll give you everything you need (But I don't think I need) you Hayley (Meso-Teens Girls): Stripped to the waist We fall into the river (Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo) Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret (Oo oo oo-oo) I've been trying to hide Hayley with Meso-Teens Girls (Meso-Teens Girls): We held our breath To see our names are written (Oo oo oo-oo) On the wreck of '86 That was the year I knew the panic was over (Oo oo oo-oo) Hayley: Yeah, since we found out Since we found out That Hayley with Meso-Teens: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could Meso-Teens: I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be! I know it's gonna be! I know it's gonna be! I know it's gonna be! Hayley: Hoah whaaa! Meso-Teens (Hayley): Oo, oo, oo, (Ooo haaaaa) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Hey, hey) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, (Ooo-oo) Haa! Hayley with Meso-Teens: But I don't think I need you! Meso-Teens (Hayley): Oo, oo, oo, (Dooo haaay) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Ooo-oo) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, (Dooo) Haa! Hayley with Meso-Teens: But I don't think I need you! Meso-Teens (Hayley): Oo, oo, oo, (Dohoo) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Ha, hey) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Ha-a, ha) oo, oo-oo, Haa! Hayley with Meso-Teens: But I don't think I need you! Meso-Teens (Hayley): Oo, oo, oo, (Dooo ahaaaha!) oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Doo ahaa!) oo, oo-oo Hayley with Meso-Teens: But I don't think I need you! Meso-Teens: Haa ah ah ah ah ah... Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs